Mon plus beau rève
by Citrouille-chan
Summary: Cette fic parle donc de Tokio Hotel, bien entendu, mais aussi d'une fille, appelée Cinderella. Tout commence par la vie de notre groupe préféré et de cette fille.Elle va s'endormir en même temps que Bill Kaulitz et tout deux vont atterrir dans le même rêv
1. présnetation

Chapitre 1 : Présentation

En classe :

Cinderella : « I love Tokio hotel ! Ich liebe dich Tokio hotel ! Je les aime! »

Gautier: « Tais toi! C'est nul! J'aime pas ! »

Cinderella : « Tu peux pas comprendre ! T'es jaloux d'eux ! de leurs beautés !»

Gautier : « Moi jaloux ? Se sont des gays oui! »

Cinderella : « … Et toi ? Tu t'es pas vu ? »

Gautier : « Gurk ! C'est pas pareil ! nous c'est pour nous amuser qu'on fait sa ! Je suis pas gays !... »

A la maison :

Cinderella met en route sa chaîne if-hi et un son magnifique s'échappe des enceintes (Tokio hotel).

Maman, papa, en même temps : Eteint cette musique de sauvage !

Cinderella dans son fort intérieur : « personne ne me comprend » larmes, larmes TT.

Cinderella regarde ses deux posters de Tokio hotel (Et oui, c'est sa la pauvreté). Un de Tom et un de Georg arraché dd'un magasine meême pas à elle (Et oui, je répête : la pauvreté --). Et comme la plupars des fans, elle s'endort en rêvant de sa rencontre avec les membres de Tokio hotel… Seul hic : Ils parlent allemand (normal --) et malgré ses quatres années d'études sur cette langue (elle est en troisième), elle ne comprend rien.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, sur cette fin de rêve, le lendemain matin. Fatigué, elle mit de nouveau, comme à son habitude, sa chaîne if-hi en marche et le son sortit des enceintes.

A l'hotel :

Les membres de Tokio hotel dormaient paisiblement. Il furent réveillés par un rayon de soleil s'infiltrant dans la pièce. Ils se levèrent et déjeunèrent sur une immanse table. Un rpogramme chargée les attendaient poiur la journée…

Se posent-ils la question de se que font leurs fans en se moment ?

Bill : J'ai mon portable ! qui me l'a pris !

Tom : N'accuse pas comme sa… Dis tout simplement que tu l'as perdu et si quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas vu.

Bill : c'est toi ?!

Tom : Tu a entendu ce que je viens de dire ?!!

Bon, apparemment, ils ne se posent pas de questions… --

Dans la voiture :

Cinderella : « M'man ? J'aimerai changer de coiffure… »

Maman : « Ah oui ? Et tu veux quoi ? »

Cinderella : « Ben… la même coupe que Bill Kaulitz !

Maman : « Ah oui ?! Et tu veux aussi te les teindre en noir peut-être ? »

Cinderella : « Ah ! j'allais t'en parler, mais comme tu aborde le sujet j… »

Elle s'arrêtta de parler en sentant le regard noir que sa mère lui jetait, peuser sur elle.

A l'hotel :

Tom : « Aujourd'hui on va paetir en tournée en France. »

Bill : « j'aime pas les français… »

Tom : Et bien sache que l'on ne fera pas selon tes désirs ! »

Bill : « Sa va ! T'es obligé de me chercher comme sa ? »

Tom : « C'est toi qui a commencé ! Mesure tes paroles !

Bill : « C'est bon, j'aic omrpis, c'est moi le fautif cette fois-ci !... Je m'en vais !

Et il sortit de la pièce.

En cour :

Dans la tête de Cinderella rasonne : « Tokio Hotel Tokio hotel Tokio Hotel Tokio Hotel Tokio hotel… »

Bon... Passons...

Dans l'avion:

Tom: "J'aime pas l'avion...!"

Bill : « Oui, et bien on le prend quand même ! On ne fera pas selon tes désirs ! »

Tom : Me parles pas comme et me vole pas mes répliques ! »

Bill : « Je fais ce que je veux !... Il se tourna de l'autre côté et s'endormi.

Dans la chambre :

Cinderella mit la musique à fond dans sa chambre, car personne sauf elle et ses chats n'étaient à la maison.

Elle sauta sur son lit, els bras croisé derrière sa tête, elle s'endormi.


	2. Joli rêve

**Auteur :** Citrouille-chan

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Cinderella (dommage, j'avoue -- lol )

**Titre :** Mon plus beau rêve

Réponse reviews :

canellia : J'ai justement remarqué les NOMBREUSES fautes et je vous fais mes plates excuses -- Je vous promets de corriger toutes mes fautes cette fois-ci ! (Mon imbécile d'ordi ne veut pas les corrigés ) Encore désolé !

Citrouille-chan : Tama -- ne met pas de review en utilisant mon pseudo, merci… Sa fait vraiment débile --

Chapitre 2 : Joli rêve…

Le rêve :

Cinderella est fatigué. Elle somnole dans une rue et sa vue commence à se troubler. A moitié inconsciente, elle ouvrit la porte d'une BELLE ET GRANDEVOITURE NOIRE et s'installa dedans, puis s'endormit.

A quelques pas de la, les membres de là, les membres de Tokio hotel sortent de la porte de derrière. Les fans, nombreux, hurlent et bousculent les barrières. Ils signent quelques autographes et entrent dans la BELLE ET GRANDE VOITURE NOIRE (voyez vous maintenant pourquoi j'insiste ? ).

Les portes claquent, la voiture démarre. Le bruit du moteur la fit reprendre conscience.

Cinderella : « Heu… » Tout en se relevant. Bill et tom écarquillèrent les yeux.

Cinderella : « Heu… Ich… » ( Je en allemand)

Bill et Tom, instinctivement : « Chut !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ne te fais pas remarquer !» Et ils plongèrent la tête de la jeune fille dans le fond de la voiture. Le chauffeur regarda dans son rétroviseur les deux jeunes gens. Ils esquissèrent un sourire gêné.

Tom : « T'es qui toi ? Tu fais quoi ici ? »

Cinderella : « Beuh… heu… Ich… Heu…»

Bill: «On fait quoi? »

Tom:"On fait quoi??! Mais rien! Elle est venue, elle va repartir ! »

Bill : « Oui mais... On va faire comment ? Je veux dire, si elle sort de la voiture en meme temps que nous, et si notre manager la voit, il risque de lui mettre un procès pour introduction dans une voiture de célébrités! »

Tom : heu… Ouai, c'est vrai… Alors on fait quoi ?

Bill : « Si on l'emmenait à l'Hôtel ? On lui donne un peu d'argent et on l'a fait sortir discrètement…

Tom : « Idiot ! Et on l'a fait sortir comment de la voiture ? »

Bill : « Par la porte bien sur ! Et arrête de me traiter d'idiot !

Tom : Bien sur par la porte ! Mais le manager nous regardera sortir ! Il faudrait détourner son attention… Ils tournèrent la tête, en direction de Georg qui les épiait sans rien dire… Cinderella rougit.

Georg : « Hein ?... Moi ? B Bon d'accord !… » Il regarda Cinderella.

Bill : « Merci Georg, je te revaudrait sa ! »

Cinderella : « Da… danke… » (merci en allemand) elle comprend qu'ils essayent de l'aider…

La voiture s'arrêta. Georg sortit le premier de la voiture.

Georg : « Manager !... »

Tom: « Viens par la ! » Il prit la main de Cinderella. Tom souffla rageusement et les suivis (en fait ils essaient de se rendre jaloux l'un l'autre par l'intermédiaire de la jeune fille…). Tom entraîna Cinderella dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils continuèrent leur course effrénée jusqu'à leurs chambres.

Bill : « pourquoi ta chambre ? » En les stoppant.

Tom : »Parce que c'est la plus proche. »

Bill : « Très bien ! Mais je viens avec vous ! Je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule avec toi ! On ne sait jamais… »

Tom : « Tu insinues quoi la ? » Bill tourna la tête en entendant des pas dans l'allée.

Bill : »Vite par la ! Quelqu'un arrive ! » Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Tom et refèrmèrent la porte en se bloquant devant. Ils attendirent que les bruits s'estompent pour bouger.

Cinderella : « Da… Danke… ! »

Tom : « Tu ne sais que dire sa ? Merci ? »

Cinderella : « Heu… » Elle se sentit gêné (surtout parce qu'elle ne comprend rien)

Bill : Ne l'embête pas comme sa ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est gênée ! Je suis sur que tu lui fait peur !... »

Tom : « N'importe quoi ! Hein, » Il s'approche de Cinderella.

Bill : « Bon, raconte nous ce qui c'est passé… » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Cinderella : D…D…DRING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dans la chambre :

Cinderella se releva, essoufflée. Elle tapa sur le réveil et la sonnerie s'arrêta.

Dans l'avion :

Bill se rattrapa de justesse, perché sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

« Nous allons bientôt atterrir, veuillez regagner vos places… » Fit la voix dans le haut-parleur, après avoir lancée la sonnerie pour avertir les passager d'une nouvelle.

Sachez qu'ils parlent en allemand, et que si vous vous comprenez, elle comprend rien, même si elle essaye…

Bon ! j'espère ne plus voir de fautes !

Je m'excuse encore une fois, je sui vraiment désolé…

Sinon, trouvez vous que mon histoire est bien ??

Qui ADORE Tokio Hotel ici ?????????????????? (espoir)


	3. Deux nouveaux

Auteur :Citrouille-chan

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Cinderella (j'aurai aimé avoir pourtant Bill et Tom TT lol!)

**Titre :** Mon plus beau rêve

Réponse reviews :

GaBy27 : Non mais ! Je poste un chapitre par jour ! Je me tue à la tâche ! Lol ! Par contre, à partir de la semaine prochaine, ils arriveront plus lentement, hélas, car je reprend les cours et le brevet blanc arrive à grand pas ! (Vade retro satanas… brevet blanc… vade retro satanas… brevet blanc…) XD

Par contre: Inunobaka est ma correctrice mais elle n'a pu corriger les premiers chapitres, j'en suis encore désolée...

Pourquoi espoir ? Parce que personne, dans mon entourage, n'aime Tokio hotel ! voilà pourquoi ! Et moi je les adores !!!!!!!! Bill und Tom sind süss… -- lol (Bill et Tom sont mignon en allemand)

* * *

Dans l'avion :

Bill regarda Tom d'un air inquiet. Celui-ci écoutait de la musique en s'agitant. Tom tourna la tête vers Bill, qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

Tom : « Qu'est-ce t'as ? Tu veux ma photo ? »

Bill : « Tu… Tu y étais… »

Tom : « Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Georg et Gustav se retournèrent.

Bill : « Et toi aussi !... » Dit –il en fixant son regard sur Georg.

Georg : « De quoi il parle ? » Ils se lancèrent des regards effarés.

Bill respira un grand coup et expliqua son rêve.

Bill : « Mais c'est bizarre que j'ai rêvé de cette fille… je ne la connais même pas ! »

Tom : « Peut être est-ce une fan que tu as aperçu pendant un concert… »

Georg : « Décris la nous… »

Bill : « Heu… Ba, je n'ai pas trop regardé, elle avait les cheveux clairs… »

Il s'arrêtèrent de parler et se rassirent confortablement dans leurs sièges en entendant la voix du haut-parleur annonçant leur décente.

Au collège :

Cinderella assise sur un banc, le regard lointain, repensait à son rêve. Celui-ci n'était pas comme les autres. Elle en était épuisée. Les membres avaient l'air si réel…

Mais elle se résigna. Un rêve est un rêve ! Même si ça ressemble à la réalité, c'est tout de même un rêve !

La sonnerie retentit, et elle se rendit au cours d'allemand. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de rester éveillée, mais la fatigue prit le dessus et elle s'endormit.

Dans la voiture noire :

Les membres de Tokio Hotel sont dans la voiture depuis deux heures. Ils doivent faire une halte à l'hôtel puis doivent se rendre sur les lieux de leur prochain concert. Le rêve l'avait fatigué, et il pensait pouvoir cette fois-ci, récupérer un peu. Il s'endormit. La fatigue prit aussi Tom et Gustav qui s'endormirent à leur tour.

Rêve :

Cinderella : « Hein ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans la chambre d'hôtel. Un lit deux places, une petite table avec des roses dans un vase, une armoire et un Bazar de vêtements dans un coin. D'un coup, Tom et Bill apparurent devant elle.

Cinderella : « Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

Bill : « Je suis encore dans ce rêve. » Dit-il en regardant la jeune fille intensément.

Tom : « Alors c'est ça ton rêve ?? » Bill le fixa, interloqué.

Bill : « Alors tu fais le même rêve que moi toi aussi ? »

Tom : « Apparemment… Bon, et qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce rêve ? » Il se tourna vers Cinderella.

Cinderella : « Je me suis endormie !!! Oh non ! J'étais en cours ! Je vais me faire gronder ! Il faut que je parte ! »

Elle couru dans la pièce. Cherchant un moyen de s'échapper… Mais comment s'échapper d'un rêve ?

Cinderella : « Il faut que je me réveille ! » Bill et Tom la regardèrent étonné.

Tom : « T'es qui toi ? » Cinderella s'arrêta. Elle écarquilla les yeux en fixant Tom. Le jeune homme en fut gêné.

Cinderella : « Je… j'ai compris ! J'ai compris ce que tu as dis ! »

Tom : « oh !... Et alors ? C'est quoi le truc, t'es une extra-terrestre qui apprend la langue des humains ? »

Cinderella : « Mais non ! Mais je suis française moi ! » Ils la regardèrent. Tout à coup, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Cinderella : « Oh non ! Il faut que je me cache ! » Tom la regarda.

Tom : « Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Ce n'est pas la réalité, si tu te fais prendre… » Cinderella le coupa.

Cinderella : « Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'on fasse toujours le même rêve ? C'est la deuxième fois ! Et nous ne pouvons pas en sortir… Et nous en sommes conscient ! Nous sommes conscient que nous sommes dans un rêve ! »

Bill : « Elle a raison. Il faut que nous l'aidions de toute façon. Que veux tu que nous fassions d'autre ? »

Cinderella : « Merci, c'est gentil… » Elle rougit. Les pas se rapprochèrent.

Bill : « Cache toi là ! » Il lui indiqua le dessous du lit. Elle y plongea. Les pas s'arrêtèrent, la poignée tourna. Ils retinrent leur souffle.

Georg : « Vous êtes là ? » Les protagonistes eurent un soupir de soulagement.

Bill : « Ce n'est que toi ! » Dit-il avec le sourire.

Georg : « Heu… Bill… C'est ton rêve ? »

Bill : « Alors toi aussi tu en est conscient !!!!!!!??? »

* * *

Si vous êtes super pressés d'avoir la suite et si vous aimez Tokio hotel, allez sur : http://fanavontokiohotel . C'est là que j'ai commencé à publier ma fic, et elle n'avancera jamais si je n'ai pas de com's ! lol !

(ni de review d'ailleurs pour ici re-lol)

Merci à tous et… ES LIEB TOKIO HOTEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Vive Tokio hotel en allemand)

Bientôt, un chapitre spécial : conversation entre les personnages et l'auteur !

A vous de voter si vous voulez que ce petit chapitre apparaisse

XD je compte sur vous (dites le dans les reviews : pour ou contre)


	4. heu suite du rêve?

Auteur : Citrouille-chan

Disclaimer : Les membres de Tokio hotel ne sont pas à moi !!!!!!!!!! (Ze veux Bill et Tom --)

**Titre :** Mon plus beau rêve

Réponse reviews :

GaBy27 : Je veux ! Je veux ! Et le roi dis non voulons lol ! -- Voilà le suivant chapitre Mais attention ! On va se calmer la ! Je poste encore un chapitre demain et après demain et, ensuite, ils arriveront une fois par semaine !!! Parce que je reprends les cours moi ! Donc, je voulais savoir… Je poste demain le chapitre spécial et vous fais poirotter pour le chapitre 5 ? Ou je vous envoie demain le chapitre 5 et dimanche le spécial ???

Annonce : Une chose horrible va se produire ! Savez vous qu'en Allemagne, à 18 ans, on passe un service militaire durant 9 mois ??? (Nous on l'a que d'une journée au lieu d'un an grâce à Chirac --) Et je vous rappelle que Bill et Tom ont 18 ans ! Bill y échappe car il est allergique aux guêpes (je vois pas ce que sa a avoir +.+) Mais Tom lui le passe…

Titre : Mon plus beau rêve

Chapitre 4 : (Aucune idée la --) heu… suite du rêve ??

Georg : « Oui, apparemment… Mais comment cela se fait-il que l'on soit tous dans le même rêve ? » Il regarda Cinderella.

Cinderella : « Comment fais t-on pour se réveiller ? »

Bill : « Aucune idée… » Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se regardèrent et Cinderella plongea la tête, à nouveau.

Les jumeaux : « Qui est la ? » Le manager fit irruption dans la pièce en souriant. Cinderella releva la tête et se cogna. Elle poussa un petit cri. Le manager les regarda perplexe. Ils se lancèrent des regards effarés.

Tom : « AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! » Fit-il en faisant semblant de bailler. Le manager fut convaincu.

Manager : « Je veux vous voir tout à l'heure ! Il faut aller visiter votre prochain lieu où se déroulera le concert !

Bill le regarda avec des yeux effarés. Le manager fit sourit et sortit de la pièce.

Bill : « Mais… Sa fait déjà plusieurs jours d'écouler… non ? On ne devrait pas être… On c'est endormi, puis réveiller… C'est comme si, depuis notre dernier rêve, ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes. Tom se laissa tomber sur le lit. Cinderella sortit la tête de dessous le lit.

Cinderella : « Aïïïïïïe !!!!!! » Il se releva confus. Bill s'assit sur une chaise, tandis que Cinderella se relevait.

Cinderella : « Sinon, il paraît que vous aller faire un concert au Zénith de Paris! Demain non ? » Il la regardèrent.

Tom : « Ben, oui !... Mais bon… on a autre chose à faire la ! Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Comment avez-vous fais la dernière fois ? » Il se tourna vers Cinderella.

Cinderella : « Ben… » Bill l'a coupa.

Bill : « C'est la sonnerie de l'avion ! Elle a ouvert… Mais ! Comment tu t'appelles ? » La jeune fille fut outrée.

Cinderella : « Toi tu t'appelles Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav (qui manque à l'appel) !

Bill Kaulitz âgé de 18 ans, faisant dans les 1m83 et pesant dans les 52-53 kilos ! Chanteur du groupe Tokio hotel, il aime chanter ('') et faire la fête, couleur préférées : rouge et noir, boisson : coca cola, plat : pizza marguarita… » Elle en déballa ainsi tout son savoir. Le jeune homme en fût surpris et rétorqua :

Bill : « Je te demande ton prénom… Pas MA biographie ! » Elle recula dans pas.

Cinderella : « Je m'appelle Cinderella et je suis fan de Tokio hotel ! » Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

Cinderella : « Vous jouez à Paris alors ???? » Dit-elle avec des étoiles étincelantes dans les yeux. Tom sourit.

Tom : « Oui, on joue à Paris puis le lendemain on est à Nancy… Pourquoi ? Tu vas venir nous voir ? » Les yeux de la jeune fille devint sombre…

Cinderella : « Non… Je n'ai été au courant qu'aujourd'hui… » Une aura noir planait autour d'elle (non je plaisante C'est encore un délire de l'auteur lol, mais c'est presque sa).

Bill : « He… » Il fut coupé par Georg.

Georg : « réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! »

En cours :

Une amie de Cinderella (te voilà Inunobaka) secoua la jeune fille qui ouvrit un œil. Cinderella la foudroya du regard.

Cinderella : « Tu m'as… tu m'as… » Son amie la regarda.

L'amie : « Je t'ai ?... » Elle fut couper par le professeur, qui foudroya la classe. Un air glacial s'y installa.

Professeur : « C'est fini se bruit ? Si sa continue je colle ! » (J'imite bien la prof, Inu, hein ? lol)

Dans la voiture :

Une voix : « Réveille toi ! Réveille toi » Une main secouait Bill qui ouvrit un œil.

Bill : « Mmmmhhh ! » (Rahh ! rien que de l'imaginer faire ce p'tit bruit, je fond --) Et il se retourna.

Tom et Georg ouvrirent les yeux et se hâtèrent de mitrailler Bill de question sur cet étrange rêve. Lui n'avait qu'une envie, dormir !

Bon, j'avoue, ce chapitre est un peu cours ! Mais pour être ponctuel, et avant la fin des vacances, je vais essayer dans publier un par jour !

N'oubliez pas d'aller voir mon gentil piti blog

Le chapitre spécial sera sûrement publier après-demain !

Je voulais ajouter un truc !

Lors du rêve, en apparence, dans la réalité, ils dorment… Mais il ne se repose pas Par contre, s'ils s'endorment dans leur rêve (c'est à dire, si Tom s'était allongé sur le lit ou Cinderella était dessous, et qu'il c'était endormit, la il dormirait pour de vrai…)

Bill : « Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ???? »

Auteur : « Eh ! Tu dois arriver ici que dans le chapitre spéciale ! Vas t'en ! » Le chassant à coup de pied…

C'est compliqué n'est-ce pas ?? Désolé -- (baisse la tête, baisse la tête…)


	5. Une larme perla sur sa joue rosie

Auteur : Citrouille-chan

Titre: Mon plus beau rêve

Disclaimer : Cinderella est à moi !!!!!!!!!! (Bill, Tom… comme je voudrais… larmes larmes TT)

Réponses reviews:

canellia : contente que tu aimes donc voilà, a ta demande, le chapitre 5 ! Demain, chapitre spécial Pour sa, par contre, je pense que Inu va se fâcher lol ! Mais elle réagit pas, et mes fics, je me les tapes toute seule (la correction) Quoi ?? Quoi ??? Ils ne font pas leur service militaire ?? D'où tiens tu cette information ?? D'où ! D'où ! Dis le moi !!!!! (Se met a genou) lol

GaBy27 : Bon, ba tant mieux si c'est pas compliqué c'est donc chapitre 5 et ensuite spéciale comme l'a demandé la demoiselle au-dessus et la suite la suite -- tu sais que tu me fou la pression ?? Lool non, continue les reviews!!! Sais tu que, mes fics, je les créées dans mon cerveau (et oui, j'en ai un !) la nuit quand je dors et qu'avec le brevet blanc et tout, je stresse (je dors plus la nuit j'ai des big cernes--) et j'oublie a chaque fois de prendre mes calmants… -- apparemment il ne le passeront pas… comme dis la demoiselle au-dessus

dreamergirl94 : Désolé désolé ! J'ai complètement zappé de te répondre! (Et il m'aura fallu faire 5 chapitre pour m'en apercevoir --") donc, moi aussi je déteste qu'on dise sa d'eux ! Surtout que les mecs de ma classe le disent haut et forts pour me faire enrager (c'est gagné, je m'emporte facilement) ce qui fait que j'ai tatoué (au stylo) sur le bras d'un mec, le logo de tokio hotel XD peut être que j'aime pas qu'on dise sa, mais il y a des photos compromettante ! Lol ! Celle ou ils vont s'embrasser… Rahh ! Faut que j'arrête d'y penser, je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une larme perla sur sa joue rosie**

Dans la voiture (qui est à l'arrêt) :

Tom et Georg : « Bill ! Bill ! J'étais dans ton rêve ! » Il le secouait énergiquement, ce qui déplut fortement au jeune homme. Il ouvrit les yeux, et un regard noir et glacé apparut. Tom et Georg s'arrêtèrent. Bill descendit de la voiture et entra dans l'hôtel. Bizarrement, celui-ci lui rappelait quelque chose. Il continua ainsi a marcher et voulu se rendre dans sa chambre. Il se trompa et entra dans celle de Tom. Il écarquilla les yeux. Identique ! Elle était identique à celle du rêve ! Et si ! L'espoir le tenait. Il se dirigea vers le lit, se pencha et regarda en dessous.

Bill : « Rien, biensur… » Il sortit de la chambre, s'installa dans la sienne et s'allongea sur le matelas. Il serra la couverture contre lui et s'endormit.

Tom et Georg étaient dans le hall de l'hôtel. Ils se rendirent dans leurs chambres et ouvrirent celle de Tom.

Tom et Georg: " identique à celle du rêve !"

Tom : « C'est incroyable ! Se… serait-il donc possible que la jeune fille du rêve soit réellement vraie ? »

Georg : « Il faudra lui demander la prochaine fois, si on la rencontre à nouveau… » Fit-il après un long silence.

Après les cours :

Les élèves de sa classe sortirent du collège et commencèrent à allumer des cigarettes à l'écart. Cinderella soupira. Elle se rendit à l'arrêt de bus, comme tous les jours. Tout en attendant le bus, elle mit ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. La voix de Bill lui fit retrouver le sourire.

Cinderella : « Mais ! » Cria t-elle toute seule. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne à l'arrêt de bus. Elle repensait au rêve. C'était vraiment bizarre. Elle chassa les idées de sa tête et voulu penser à autre chose…

Cinderella : « Demain… Demain… « Chantonnait-elle. Elle s'arrêta et ses pieds frappèrent le sol. Demain il y avait un concert de Tokio hotel au Zénith de Paris et elle n'avait pas eu de place ! Elle soupira, s'énerva, étouffa un sanglot. « C'est pas juste ! » Ce dit-elle intérieurement. Le bus arriva. Elle rentra chez elle. La fatigue s'accumulait, mais elle eu cette fois-ci, beaucoup de mal à s'endormirent.

Dans le rêve :

Cinderella arriva, comme d'habitude, dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Elle regarda en direction du lit ou Bill dormait profondément. Elle sourit et le contempla. Tout à coup, elle releva la tête et l'agita dans tous les sens.

Cinderella : « Personne ! » Chuchota t-elle. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Bill fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Cinderella sourit. Elle leva sa main, qui tremblait et effleura les cheveux noirs du jeune homme. Un frisson LE parcourra. Son sourire s'effaça. Elle se releva et pivota sur ses talons quand une main l'agrippa au bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Bill : « Ne t'en vas pas… t'en vas pas… » La jeune fille le dévisagea. Il avait toujours les yeux fermer et semblait effrayé. Elle s'accroupi tà côté du lit et caressa les cheveux du jeune homme. On aurait dit un petit garçon en plein un cauchemar. Elle décida de le réveiller.

Cinderella : « Réveille-toi… Se n'est qu'un cauchemar… Ne t'en fais pas, je suis la… Je serais toujours la… Quoi qu'il arrive tu entends ? Quoi qu'il arrive !... » Des larmes perlèrent sur la main de Bill. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

A l'hôtel :

Bill : « Cin... Cin... ella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Il se redressa brusquement. Son front était trempé. Tom et Georg accoururent.

Tom : « C'est toi qui a crié comme sa ? » Bill ne répondit pas. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Georg : « Tu l'as appelé n'est-ce pas. Tu t'étais endormi et tu l'as vu. Bill s'immobilisa. Comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

Tom : « Vu qui ? Cette fille ? Ah ! Comme les chambres était pareille que dans le rêve on pens… »

Bill : « Oui. J'ai sentit une présence. Je dormait dans le rêve (comme l'auteur me l'a dit) et une présence était auprès de moi. Je faisais un cauchemar, je crois... Et elle c'est approchée et m'a glisser des mots doux qui m'ont calmés… Puis… » Il s'arrêta Georg baissa les yeux. Tom regarda Georg et lui demanda de sortir, ce qu'il fit.

Tom : « Tu veux qu'on parle tous les deux ? » Bill acquiesça.

Le rêve :

Cinderella, la tête entre ses bras, pleurait sur le lit. Elle redressa la tête. Bill avait disparu.

Cinderella : « Sûrement c'est il réveiller… » Tenta t-elle, en esquissant un sourire, pour se rassurer. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Des sanglots se firent entendre de la chambre d'à côté. Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Cinderella, ne l'ayant entendu, n'avait pas pu se cacher. Et paniqua. Elle se retourna.

Le jeune homme : « Qui es-tu ? » Elle le dévisagea.

* * *

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir mis de titre de chapitre pour le 4, je n'avais aucune idée -- enfin si : suite du rêve -- pas d'autre idée… donc, je m'excuse !

Bill : « C'est quand que j'arrive ici moi ? »

Auteur : « Pas maintenant ! »

Bill : « Mais euh !!!! Quand alors ! »

Auteur : « Au prochain chapitre ! »

Bill : « Non, c'est vrai ? Je pourrais te dire tes quatre vérités, à toi et à ta fic ??? »

Auteur : « Grr… Vas t'en de la… » Retient sa colère.


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Citrouille-chan

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Cinderella ! (Hahaha !!!!!!!!!!)

Titre : Mon plus beau rêve

Réponses reviews :

dreamergirl94 : Merci pour ton review, je m'excuse encore de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt -- honte à moi…

Es lieb Tokio Hotel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Vive Tokio Hotel) Je les adore surtout Bill et Tom, mais Bill… Bill… « Fantasme… fantasme…»

GaBy27 : Moi sadique ??? Je préfère… Machiavélique ! Héhé… Je finis au point important pour que vous ayez envie de continuer de lire ma fic ! Oui plus long, oui plus long -- Mais elle n'arrivera que la semaine prochaine ! Ce n'est pas Cin ! Mais Cinderella ! Et elle pleure bah… Je le dis pas X) Georg a baissé la tête… ba… On va dire qu'en matière de sentiment, c'est pas la tasse de thé de Tom Bill et Georg se comprenne mieux. Le gars qui est entré… tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? Mouahaha ! (Rire machiavélique)

**Chapitre spécial : les personnages ont leurs mots à dire**

Auteur : « Bonjour à tous ! Merci à mes chers lecteurs de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, et merci aussi pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et me donne envie de continuer Aujourd'hui, les personnages de ma fic vont pouvoir poser des questions et vous révélez ainsi quelques petites choses sur ma fic Je les laisse donc !

Bill : « Pourquoi, dans ta fic, Tom et moi, on se dispute ? »

Auteur : « Ah ça ! Allez voir là : recopié par la correctrice) (j'adore la musique !) XD Bill ! Je t'aime ! Il est trop beau quand il sourit (attention ! on a perdu l'auteur ! cas de force majeur ! passons en salle de réanimation !) XD

Cinderella : « Pourquoi je m'appelle Cinderella? »

Auteur : « Parce que c'est mon prénom complet » (Mon prénom est le diminutif de Cinderella qui veut dire Cendrillon)…

Gustav : « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'apparais pas ? »

Auteur : « Patience, ton tour viendra… »

Bill : « De quoi suis-je censé parlé avec Tom dans le chapitre précédent ? »

Auteur : « Une mise au point des évènements et sur ce que tu ressens. La conversation ne sera pas retransmise dans le chapitre suivant. Je vous laisse l'imaginer (en fait, c'est juste parce que j'ai la flemme --) »

Georg : « Pourquoi as-tu écris une fic sur nous ? »

Auteur : « Parce que je suis une fan -.- »

Georg : « Et pourquoi dans un rêve ? »

Auteur : « Je t'en poses des questions ? (Elle répond quand même) Parce que c'est le seul moyen de vous voir… »

Bill : « Si tu me rencontrais, comment réagirais tu ? »

Auteur : « Hum… je pense que je hurlerais, ensuite je m'évanouirai… »

Bill : « Sa promet -- »

Cinderella : « Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure dans le chapitre précédent ? »

Auteur : « Ce chapitre est publié ! Tu crois franchement que je vais le dire ???? »

Tom : « Pourquoi Cinderella n'assiste pas à notre concert ? »

Auteur : « Ne précipitons pas les choses Et puis, moi je n'y ai pas assister… Alors pourquoi elle oui ??? »

Cinderella : « Egoïste… » Tire la langue.

Auteur : « Et fière de l'être !... » Fais une grimace.

Gustav : « Pourquoi les chapitres prochains ne paraîtrons qu'une fois par semaine ? »

Auteur : « Parce que : je reprend les cours, il y a le brevet blanc dans pas longtemps, je n'ai pas le temps ! Mais je promets que les prochains chapitres seront plus longs ! Je m'excuse encore pour leurs petites taille ses derniers temps -- je ne m'en rend pas compte… »

Georg : « Qui est l'amie qui à réveiller Cinderella ? »

Auteur : C'est Inunobaka Celle qui est censé corriger mes fics et que je me les tapes toute seule ! (Elle corrige ce chapitre la normalementinu :ouep. Et tentez pas de me piquer ma place) »

Tom : « Pourquoi on ne nous voit jamais travailler ? »

Auteur : « Je ne connais pas votre quotidien ! Alors, je préfère ne rien dire dessus… Et puis, C'est de Cinderella que l'on doit parler Mais bien sur, vous travaillez toute la journée ! D'ailleurs… Bientôt, vous aurez trois jours de congés pour visiter le coin… Hé hé… Hé hé… »

Tom : « Pourquoi elle ricane toute seule ? »

Gustav : « Laisse la… »

Cinderella : « ça fait peur… »

Bill : « Est-ce que le garçon qui est apparût au début du premier chapitre va faire son apparition à nouveau ? »

Auteur : « Oui ! Et plus vite que tu ne le penses… Ah ! J'ai oublié ! Lui aussi, ce garçon (Gautier) m'appartiens C'est un élève de ma classe Il m'a accordé de le mettre dans tout ce que j'écrivais (je vais bientôt commencer un manga avec lui comme héros…) du moment que ça le rend célèbre -- pas modeste… »

Bill : « Et ???? Et il va faire quoi ce « Gautier » ??? »

Cinderella : « Oh non ! Pas lui ! (Menace l'auteur) Ne le mets pas dans ta fic… »

Auteur : « Je suis désolée, mais si »

Tom : « C'est qui ?? »

Georg : « Aucune idée… Tu le connais Gustav ? »

Gustav : « Comment veux tu que je le connaisse, je ne suis pas encore arrivé dans cette fic ! (Regard menaçant adressé à l'auteur) Et toi Bill, tu le connais ? »

Bill : « Non, mais je sens que je ne vais pas l'aimer… »

Auteur : « Il y a de de quoi (donne une tape dans le dos de Bill qui lui fait perdre son souffle) Je ne peux dire qu'une chose… »

Georg : « Bill ! Respire ! Respire ! »

Cinderella : « Il lui arrive quoi ? »

Gustav : « L'Auteur lui a donné une tape dans le dos… Et il reprend plus son souffle… ! »

Auteur : « Donc, je vais vous dévoiler une chose… » A nouveau coupée…

Cinderella : « Bill ! Ne meurs pas ! »

Auteur : « C'est fini oui ? Vous allez voir ! » Elle redonne un coup dans le dos à Bill. Il reprend son souffle.

Bill : « Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! » Cours pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Auteur : « Mais de rien Bill ! » Cours aussi les bras ouvert.

« BAOUM !!!!!!!!!!! » Bruit que fait un coup de coude en plein milieu de la tête… (Sa fait mal --)

Bill : « Imbécile ! Ne me refais plus ça ! » L'Auteur pleure dans son coin.

Auteur : « Ze voulais juste vous dire que ce sera un rival TT » larmes larmes.

Bill : « Quoi ??? » Se retournant.

Auteur : « Fin du chapitre spécial !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » (Elle se remet vite des chocs)

Bill : « Non ! Attends ! Tu peux pas finir comme sa ! Rival de qui ??? »

Auteur : « Pourquoi te sens tu visés directement ? (Bill devient tout rouge) hinhin… (Rire machiavélique)

DIE ENDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Fin )

Note de la correctrice :…hé ! mais c'est moi le bulldozer ambulant ici !(envie folle de laisser des fautes)

Note deux: Ce bill me plait de moins en moins... comment ose il frapper ma chitrouille!!!!!! (la correctrice sort son arme préférée : la cuiller… gnéhéhéé…)


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Citrouille-chan (marre de ce pseudo !!!!!!!!!!!)

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi à pars Cinderella et Gautier !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Titre : Mon plus beau rêve (comme c'est romantique - . - )

Réponses reviews :

GaBy27 : oui oui… une semaine a attendre… pense à moi et au fait que je n'ai toujours pas réviser le brevet blanc et que c'est lundi -- Pauvre de moi !!!!!!!! XD et… CINDERELLA CINDERELLA CINDERELLA CINDERELLA CINDERELLA CINDERELLA CINDERELLA CINDERELLA CINDERELLLA !!! XD (merci pour ton review !!!!!)

Inunobaka : Ce n'est pas l'auteur qui pleure mais Cinderella… Et ne dis pas ainsi mon prénom !!!! Grr… Merci quand même pour ton review… Bon, pour la prof… T'as raison XD Je ne l'ai pas très bien faite -- lool

Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi ses larmes…

Cinderella : « G… Gustav ? » Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.

Gustav : « Oui, c'est moi. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, elle esquiva.

Cinderella : « Il est partit… » Elle détourna le regard.

Gustav : « Qui ? » Cinderella souffla. Sa gorge se noua, ses yeux s'embuèrent, elle étouffa un sanglot.

Cinderella : Je… je veux… Je veux me réveiller… me réveiller ! Me réveiller !!!! »

Dans la chambre de Cinderella :

Elle se releva, essoufflée. Elle se tourna vers son réveil. Il n'avait pourtant pas sonné. Elle aurait réussi à sortir de son propre gré du rêve ? Elle mit sa chaîne Hi-fi en route et se prépara pour aller au collège. Plus tard, arrivé devant le collège. Elle respira un bon coup et passa la porte.

A l'hôtel :

Bill était tout seul dans sa chambre, ses bras entouraient ses genoux. Tom était parti quelques minutes plutôt. Il souffla et repensait au rêve. Ses mains tremblaient.

Tom entra dans la chambre de Georg. Il s'assit sur une chaise.

Tom : « Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? Que nous fassions tous le même rêve… Et cette fille… Depuis que Bill l'a connaît, il n'est plus pareil… Tu crois qu'il… ? »

Georg : « Je ne pense pas… Il doit vouloir l'aider c'est tout… Mais cette fille… Existe-t-elle vraiment ? Nous existons bien nous ! ... Et Gustav dans tout sa ? » Ils restèrent ainsi, pensif.

Au collège :

Cinderella tenta d'éviter les railleries de tous les élèves de sa classe.

« Ne pleure pas, retiens-toi, ne leur montre pas ta tristesse… ta faiblesse… ça leur ferait trop plaisir ! ... » Se répétait-elle. La journée fut longue. Cinderella rentra chez elle au plus vite. Elle attendit le bus à l'arrêt saint Louis et le voyage se déroula lentement… Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, lança son sac conter le mur, monta les marches deux à deux, referma la porte derrière elle et se colla contre, comme pour empêcher quelqu'un d'enter. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et enfouit la tête entre, en laissant échapper un sanglot.

Une voix retentit : « Maoooowww ! » Le chat, allongé sur le lit, en sauta et s'approcha de sa maîtresse. Il se tint en équilibre devant elle et posa sa patte sur son genou. Elle releva la tête et esquissa un sourire forcé. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et s'engouffra dans sa bouche entrouverte. Un goût amer.

Cinderella : « Ne t'en fait pas, pleurer, ne fait pas mal… C'est la cause de ses larmes qui l'est… Souffla t-elle. Je… je veux me reposer… Quitter se monde… Allez dans le rêve, là est ma place. Je suis transparente et inintéressante. Mais être près d'eux me fait du bien… Je veux les revoirs… les revoirs… les revoirs… » Elle ferma les yeux les minutes s'écoulèrent et son corps glissa sur le côté pour s'étaler le long de la porte. Le chat s'approcha et se roula en boule contre le ventre de sa maîtresse. Il se mit à ronronner.

A l'hôtel :

Bill couru dans la chambre de Georg.

Bill : « C'est l'heure ! » Il sortit immédiatement de la chambre et se rendit dans celle de Tom.

Bill : « C'est l'heure ! » Et il courut dans sa chambre. Tom et Georg sortirent la tête de leur chambre et le suivirent.

Tom : « De quoi parles tu ? » Bill le fusilla du regard.

Bill : « Je veux la revoir ! ... je veux savoir pourquoi elle avait l'air si malheureuse… Regarde ! Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans notre vie, nous ne nous disputons plus ! » Tom dû acquiescer.

Tom : « Et tu as changé depuis… » Bill n'entendis pas et continua.

Bill : Elle doit être endormie à l'heure qu'il est ! » Tom et Georg restèrent silencieux. Le chanteur (c'est la première fois que je l'appelle ainsi - . -) ferma les yeux et s'allongea. Tom et Georg se regardèrent, acquiescèrent et firent de même.

Le rêve :

Cinderella était assise sur le lit, les genoux repliés et entourés par ses bras. La tête enfouie, elle chantonnait, tout bas, une mélodie… Bill apparut. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui ne l'entendit pas.

Bill : « Cinderella… » Souffla t-il. Elle releva la tête les yeux humides, le regard loin… Ses lèvres remuaient. La mélodie ne vint que quelques secondes après aux oreilles de Bill. Il s'immobilisa. (Vous voulez savoir ? héhé…)

Cinderella : « K… Komm und rette mich… ich schaff's nicht ohne dich… » Elle se tût. Tourna sa tête et contempla Bill. Ses larmes continuaient à couler, et pourtant un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Il voulut parler mais elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il garde le silence, ce qu'il fit. Elle se mit à genou sur le lit et tendit la main. Elle caressa la joue de Bill. Son sourire illuminait son visage. Elle voulut se lever et glissa.

Bill : « Ahh… Ahhh !! » Cinderella s'agrippa à lui, et tous deux tombèrent sur le lit d'à côté (il y en a deux lits J'avais pas préciser ? XD). Elle ne bougeait plus. Les mains du jeune homme tremblèrent. Elle resserra son étreinte (Ooooh….-. -). Elle ne pouvait plus étouffer ses sanglots.

Cinderella : « Rette mich… Rette mich… » Georg et Tom étaient apparût depuis quelques instants. Les yeux écarquiller, et sans aucunes paroles, il regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Bill attrapa les bras et la releva (il a une force herculéenne-- XD). Elle leva la tête. Il esquissa un sourire forcé.

Bill : « Se n'est pas moi… Ce n'est pas à mon cou que tu dois te jeter… n'est-ce pas ? » La jeune fille se figea. Elle se libéra des mains de Bill et courut vers la porte. Elle s'enfuit en sortant du couloir. Bill se releva et courut à sa poursuite.

Tom : « Bill ! Où vas-tu ? » Le jeune homme interpellé ne se retourna pas et Tom et Georg se mirent à le suivrent. Une ombre se glissa entre les deux jeunes hommes et Bill, leurs bloquant le passage.

L'ombre : « Laissez le… » Tom et Georg écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils restèrent tous de même dans l'hôtel.

Cinderella sortit de l'hôtel et attrapa un taxi. Elle se rua dedans et indiqua une adresse. Le taxi accéléra lorsque Bill sortit à son tour. Il appela un taxi et demanda de suivre celui de devant. Le conducteur le regarda incrédule et Bill se mit à hurler. Le chauffeur démarra immédiatement. La course poursuite dura quelque temps. Le taxi l'emmena jusqu'à la sortie de Paris. Elle balança un billet, qu'elle avait subtilisé dans la chambre quelques temps plutôt, dans la main du chauffeur et sortit précipitamment.

Bill : « Arrêtez vous la ! » Bill descendu et lança à son tour un billet qui atterrit sur le fauteuil avant du taxi.

Bill : « Cinderella ! » La jeune fille se retourna, ralentissant un peu et reprit immédiatement sa course. Elle se dirigea vers le métro et sauta par-dessus le guichet. Bill, quelques mètres derrière, l'imita. Elle courut dans le métro et monta dans l'un d'eux. Bill arriva sur le quai et monta dans le premier wagon devant lui, juste avant que les portes ne se referment. A chaque arrêt, il regardait si Cinderella sortait ou non. Au 7ème arrêt, elle sortit en courant. Bill sauta du wagon et fut déséquilibrez à l'atterrissage. Il tomba à la renverse. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et des filles se mirent à hurlez en courrant vers lui.

Bill : « Pas maintenant ! » Gronda t-il. Il se releva et continua sa course. Il sortit, du métro et arriva dans la gare. Cinderella était devant un des guichets. Elle parlait avec une jeune fille. Bill s'arrêta intrigué. La jeune fille donna un bout de papier à Cinderella, et celle-ci se remit à courir. Elle entra le ticket dans le guichet et sortit de la gare.

Bill : « Ah non ! » Il couru vers les guichets et sauta par-dessus. Les filles, derrière lui hurlaient. Un vigile gronda et se joint à la poursuite.

Bill : « Mais c'est pas vrai !!!!! » Il tournait la tête, sans ralentir. Un monde fou lui courrait après. Il sortit de la gare. Ville inconnue. Cinderella descendait la rue, sans ralentir. Bill redoubla d'efforts et courut encore plus vite.

Bill : « Cinderella ! » La jeune fille ne se retourna pas. Ils traversèrent une partie de la ville. Cinderella accélérait et Bill commençait à la perdre de vue. Ses poursuivants c'était arrêté. Cinderella courut, traversa la rue ou les voitures roulaient à fond et manqua de se faire écraser. Elle s'arrêta à l'arrêt de bus « saint Louis » le bus arrivait justement. Bill accéléra. Cinderella monta dans le bus. Et se blottit au fond. Bill courut et attrapa le bus en entrant, il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Puis il chercha des yeux Cinderella. Il venait de quitter la ville. Le bus empruntait une route remplie de lacet et le jeune homme ne pu que s'agripper à la barre pour ne pas tomber. Le bus accélérait. Bill ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il se laissa glisser par terre, encore essoufflé (je le comprends --) Le bus contourna un rond point et Bill se cogna la tête. Il se releva et fut projeter en avant par l'arrêt brutal du bus. En se rattrapant, il vit Cinderella en descendre et ne manqua pas de la suivre. Une immense cité s'élevait devant lui. Cinderella longeait ce chemin, tout en courant.

Bill : « Cinderella ! » Elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle ne l'entendait plus. Son souffle était la seule mélodie que ses oreilles entendaient. Elle traversa la route, s'arrêtant cette fois-ci, mais la voiture la laissa passée. Elle continua son chemin, sans ralentir. Elle longea la longue route et tourna à l'angle de la rue. Bill l'a perdue de vue. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant et tourna à son tour, quelques secondes après. Une porte claqua dans l'allée. Bill s'arrêta.

Bill : « Où est-ce que je suis ? » Il commença à longer la rue et s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers une maison, ou l'une des fenêtres de l'étage était ouverte. Il regarda minutieusement, tout en s'approchant, et découvrit un chat qui le fixait d'un air sévère. Derrière ce petit être était afficher des posters…

Bill : « … Pff ! C'est moi ! » Et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il sonna à la porte de la maison. Personne ne répondit. Il mit les mains autour de sa mâchoire.

Bill : « Cinderella ! » L'appel fit échos dans la rue calme. Un long silence s'installa alors. Il fixa la fenêtre ouverte ou le chat l'observait. Celui-ci détourna le regard quand Bill le regarda. Le jeune homme ouvrit la grille et arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Il essaya de l'ouvrir.

Bill : « Fermé !... » Grogna t-il. Il regarda le rebord de la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée et regarda autour de lui. La rue était déserte. Le jeune homme mit un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'élança. Il attrapa le barreau de la chambre ou la fenêtre était ouverte. Le chat recula en voyant la main s'accrocher. Il détourna le regard et partit. Bill s'agrippa et tira sur ses bras pour se soulever. Il enjamba la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, des posters, immense, grands, moyens, petits, étaient placardé sur les armoires. Tous de Tokio Hotel et de grands posters avec lui seul figurant. Le jeune homme sourit et scruta ainsi la pièce. Un grand lit se trouvait devant lui avec des peluches dessus. Il avança dans la pièce et découvrit, sur le côté droit de la chambre, un espace ou une jeune fille, recroquevillé sur elle-même respirait bruyamment. Il prit un ton grave.

Bill : « Cinderella ! » La jeune fille leva la tête, haletante, elle écarquilla les yeux puis, un rire nerveux se répandit dans la pièce.

Cinderella : « Haha haha !!!! » Le jeune homme la regarda, interloqué.

Bill : « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Cinderella repoussa sa mèche tout en essayant de se calmer.

Cinderella : « Tu m'as suivis jusqu'ici… » Bill la fusilla du regard. Elle s'arrêta net et détourna le sien.

Bill : « Regarde moi ! » Elle baissa les yeux. Le jeune homme perdit patience.

Bill : « Regarde moi ! Je te parle ! Quel est le problème ! » Il l'attrapa par le bras et la souleva.

Cinderella : « Non !!!!!! » Elle ferma les yeux. Bill ne sentait plus ses membres. Ses dernières forces le quittèrent et il s'évanouit dans les bras de Cinderella. Celle-ci ouvrit un œil.

Cinderella : « ???? » Elle regarda Bill, allongé par terre, la tête sur ses genoux.

Cinderella : « C'est sa de courir trop quand on est anorexique !!! Un long silence s'installa. Heu… Bill ? Eh oh ! Reprend tes esprits !!!!! Bill !!!!! Non ! Je fais quoi moi ! Je vais pas le jeter dehors quand même…» La nuit était tombée. « Il n'y a qu'une solution » Se dit-elle. Elle se leva, posant délicatement la tête du jeune homme à côté d'elle. Elle se rendit près de son lit et enleva les couvertures. Elle revint auprès de Bill et entreprit de le soulever. Malgré le poids léger du jeune homme, Cinderella n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de charge, tituba jusqu'au lit. Elle le plaça dessus et enleva ses chaussures (les santiags à 430 euros !!!!) Et les posa à côté du lit. Elle défit sa ceinture et la posa aux côtés des santiags. Elle rougit et chassa toutes ses idées folles de la tête. Elle remit les couvertures par-dessus lui, après l'avoir dégagé de ses vêtements (bon, on se calme hein ! N'allez pas croire!)Elle descendit à la cuisine et prépara un plateau repas. Elle le remonta et le plaça près de Bill. Elle prépara son sac de cours instinctivement et ses habits pour le lendemain. Elle se changea dans la pièce et s'allongea dans son lit.

Cinderella : « Enfin un peu de repos. Souffla t-elle. Demain, je lui avouerai tout… » Elle sourit malicieusement. Se sourire disparût immédiatement et ses yeux devinrent vides. Cinderella éteint la lumière. Le chat sauta du siège et courut vers le lit. Il miaula.

Cinderella : « Chhhhh ! Souffla t-elle en rallumant la lumière. Aujourd'hui il y a quelqu'un à ta place ! »Elle se tourna vers Bill qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés et rougit de nouveau. Le chat grogna et Cinderella lui lança un regard noir, puis elle sourit intérieurement de la jalousie de son chat, et l'invita à la rejoindre. Le chat ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et sauta sur le lit en se collant contre sa maîtresse. Elle sourit et éteint la lumière.

Cinderella : « Bonne nuit… » Souffla t-elle.

Lexique :

Rette mich : sauve-moi

Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich: Je ne m'en sortirais pas sans toi

Je suis désolée !!! J'ai du rééditer je ne sais combien de fois le chapitre 6 !!!! Le chapitre spécial…

Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! . 

Donc, pour savoir pourquoi j'ai fais en sorte, dans mon fic, que Tom et Bill se disputent, il faut aller sur youtube et taper dans les mots clés : « Bill Tom Slash » la troisième, celle qui dure 7.33 minutes

Hala la… je vous écris ce chapitre avec mon chat sur les jambes -- Il lit ma fic Et oui ! Parce que c'est lui qui joue le rôle du chat dans mon fic ! C'est un bon acteur hein ? Et il fait vraiment sa (il est hyper jaloux) XD

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos reviews et continuer!!!!!! Lo l !

Et vive Tokio Hotel !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Écoute à fond dans sa chambre - o -)

(PS : Alors !!! Il est long ce chapitre ! Vous le trouvez comment ? (Gnéhéhé…)


	8. Les explications

Auteur : Citrouille-chan

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi (à pars Cinderella et Gautier…)

Titre : Mon plus beau rêve

Nouveauté : j'adopte un nouveau style, qui était l'ancien d'après mes autres fics, d'écriture. Plus de Bill : « … »

Réponses reviews :

GaBy27 : Tu sais, je fais de mon mieux ! Et bon, là, je m'excuse pour le retard de celui-ci… Enfin, je n'ai pas de véritable excuse, juste un peu énervé… Et puis maintenant c'ets les vacances ! J'ai tout mon temps ! Je vais enmener des feuilles et les trimballer partout ou je vais

ToKiOfAN62 : Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être sincère et de ne pas aimer (détester ?) ma fic. Maintenant, pourquoi cette fan, il y aurait pu en avoir d'autre, c'est tombé sur elle. Et pourquoi une française ? Parce que j'avais envie. Je dois me justifier pour mon choix de l'héroïne ? Si c'est à jamais, très bien ! Alors je ne veux plus te voir poster et même lire mes fics, du moins celle-là

Laetitia : Merci pour ce review, et encore des excuses pour tout le retard… Cela ne se reproduira plus…

Jinsei-Kaze : Huhu J'ai toujours des bonnes idées pour mes fics ! (lol) c'est le développement de l'histoire qui l'est moins' Enfin ! merci pour ton review ! C'ets après l'avoir lu que j'ai écris ce chapitre !

Chapitre 8 : Les explications

* * *

Un rayon de lumière s'infiltra dans la pièce, éclairant une partie du visage du jeune homme. Il ouvrit un œil, regarda autour de lui, puis se leva brusquement. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. 

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Se demanda Bill en tirant les couvertures. C'est à ce moment là qu'il aperçu la jeune fille. Elle dormait à point fermé. Un chat se tenait près d'elle, roulé en boule contre son ventre. Il sourit et se leva. C'est alors qu'il remarqua à côté de lui un plateau ou se trouvait un petit déjeuner. Croissants, verre de jus d'orange, bol de café, serviette… Il se rassit confortablement dans le lit et posa le plateau sur ces genoux. Bill posa le bol au bord de ses lèvres et déglutit le liquide… froid ! Il reposa le bol, toussota, fit une grimace et s'attaqua aux croissants en avalant une gorgée de jus d'orange apèrs chaque bouchée. Après avoir fini ce petit déjeuner, il se tourna vers la jeune fille, allongée auprès de lui. Il sourit et voulu la réveiller. Soudain, une chose lui revint en tête. « Comment cela se fait-il que je ne me sois toujours pas réveillé ? » Se demanda t-il, les yeux plongé dans ces pensée. Il ne vit pas Cinderella se relever doucement et le fixer en écarquillant les yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?? » Hurla presque la jeune fille. Bill la regarda à son tour et fit mine d'être vexé.

« C'est toi qui m'a amené là je te signale ! » Elle le regarda cidérée.

« Non, mais c'est toi qui m'a suivi ! » Enchaîna t'elle hors d'elle. Le silence s'installa. Il se regardairent l'un l'autre et Bill rompa le silence.

« C'est ce que tu voulais… non ?... » Elle baissa les yeux, poussa les couvertures et sorti de la chambre d'un pas pressé. Il resta seul dans l'immense chambre. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui et chercha du regard. Le chat le fixait, l'air mécontent. Bill gronda :

« Quoi ! C'est pas ce qu'elle voulait ??? » Le chat fit mine de regarder autre part. Bill se renfrogna. « Bon, il faut absolument que je contact les autres… mais comment ? Je suis dans un rêve ! » Il sortit du lit, enfila ces vêtements et sorti de la chambre en courant. Il se planta devant Cinderella qui était assise à une table.

« Ramène moi à l'hôtel ! » lança t-il. Elle fit une grimace et éclata de rire.

« Si tu crois que je vais obéir à tes ordres ! » Dit-elle tout en riant. Il la toisa du regard, et la jeune fille s'arrêta aussi tôt.

« Ramène moi à l'hôtel. » Gronda t-il sans la lacher du regard. Elle soupira et balança son regard de droite à gauche.

« Tu n'avais qu'a pas me suivre ! Tu veux tant rentrer que ça ? Je te signale que moi j'aimerai surtout sortir du rêve !... Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Et lui ? Lui aussi voulait sortir de ce rêve ou ils étaient coincés. Très bien, je te raccompagne à l'hôtel ! Mais viens avec moi ! Parce que avec ces vêtements, tu vas nous attirer toutes les filles… Elle se leva d'un bond et rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre.

« Tu vas quand même pas me donner de robe n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il tout en esquissant un sourire. Elle fit une grimace.

« Moi ? Avoir une robe ? Lança t-elle. Jamais ! Oh non jamais ! Et elle se mit à rire tout en ouvrant le placard. Tiens, prends ça ! Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle étalait sur le lit, une quantité de vêtements. Alors ? Tu choisis quoi ? » Bill regardait les vêtements. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! « Mais bon, il ne vaut mieux pas rechigner et prendre ce que l'on a. » pensa t-il. Il opta donc pour un jean en velour gris-noir, un T-shirt noir à son éfigie, ainsi qu'une veste noir et doré. Cinderella pouffa de rire.

« Quoi ??? » Demanda Bill tout en prenant les affaires. La jeune fille essaya de reprendre son calme, mais en vain.

« Tu… Pourquoi tu as pris ce T-shirt ! Tout le monde va te reconnaître avec ! » Elle afficha un grand sourire et le jeune homme fit de même.

« Tout simplement parce que les gens vont croire que je joue au sosie, il y en a beaucoup qui font ça, nan ? Et puis, je n'ai jamais porté de T-chirt à mon effigie… » Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, puis Bill utilisa la salle de bain, pendant que Cinderella sortit ces affaires. Il ressortit presque méconnaissable, tant le look divergeait. Cinderella resta tout de même soucieuse un moment.

« Tu… Tu devrais te démaquiller, je pense, puisque hier tu n'as pas pu le faire, et tu devrais enlever aussi tes bracelets, bagues etc… » Bill s'executa immédatement. Il chercha dans la salle de bain le démaquillant et avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, elle rentra dans la salle de bain, ouvit un placard et sortit le produit en question. Elle sortit et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Il sourit. Un peu plus tard, tout d'eux étaient près à partir. Le seul problème restant était les cheveux de Bill. Il secoua énergiquement la tête en affirmant que personne ne le reconnaîtrait ainsi et que des sosies il y en a beaucoup. Mais des sosies ressemblant à ce point à Bill, parlant allemand et ayant tous les piercings et tatouages du chanteur, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup ! Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et ouvrit de nouveau un placard, en sortit un bonnet noir et le tendit au jeune homme. Il le prit et soupira. Il repartit dans la salle de bain l'ajuster. Cinderella écarquilla les yeux.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette fille ??!!! » Lança t-elle. Elle descendit les escaliers prit son porte-feuille, mit ces chaussures et attendit quelques secondes avant de gronder :

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?? » Elle reçut une brève réponse et des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Cinderella enchaîna une conversation pour passer le temps, sans avoir vu Bill descendre. Elle se retourna et s'arrêta immédiatemeny, les yeux écarquillé, dévisageant le jeune homme se trouvant devant elle.

« On y va ? » Demanda-t-il en virevoltant sur lui-même pour que Cinderella voit comment il était habillé. Elle mit du temps à répondre et balbutia un oui. Ils sortirzent de la maison, se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus. Elle avait l'air triste et Bill s'en voulut. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais il n'aimait pas voir des gens triste autour de lui… Il sourit et lui prit la main. Cinderella le fixa un instant et se mit à rougir. Toute heureuse, elle savoura chaque seconde en la compagnie du jeune homme, lui lançant quelque regard ou il y répondit d'un sourire qui l'a faisait rougir encore plus. Le bus arriva vite, trop vite. Il monta dedans et lacha la main de la jeune fille. Elle reprit un air déçu, mais ne voulait pas qu'il est pitié d'elle. Elle décidé donc de faire semblant d'être tout aussi heureuse. Cinderella s'assit près de la fenêtre et posa sa tête contre. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle. Le bus démarra, prenant la direction de la grande ville, ancienne capitale sous Louis XIV. Le trajet dura une demie-heure. Bill commençait à s'endormir. Il tapa sa tête contre l'épaule de Cinderella, ce qui l'a fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement. Elle sourit et carraissa ses cheveux. Tout à coup, elle sentit des regards posé sur elle. Les autres voyageurs les regardaient avec un air méprisant. Elle n'y tena pas compte, mais observa chacun d'eux. Deux jeunes filles regardaient Bill avec insistance. Elles étaient très belle. Cheveux long soyeux, des yeux bleu azur pour l'une, vert émeraude pour l'autre, toutes deux vêtues d'une mini-jupes et d'un T-shirt avec pour inscription : « I like Rock ». Cinderella se sentit gêné. Et si Bill se réveillait ? Si les filles découvraient qui il était ? Et si Bill voulait rester avec elles ? Après tout, ils étaient dans un rêve… ! Ils ne savaient d'ailleurs pas comment en sortir, mais préferait rentré à l'hôtel. Après tout, il n'avais jamais été aussi loin de l'hôtel et c'était toujours là-bas qu'ils se réveillaient…

« Hum ?» Fit Bill en ouvrant un œil. Elle sortit de ses pensées et regarda autour d'elle… Ils étaient en plein dans la ville et avait raté l'arrêt. C'ets là qu'elle reconnue la gare, juste en face d'eux. Le bus s'arrêta à l'arrêt juste en face. Cinderella poussa Bill vers la sortie, et lança un regard au coin de l'œil au deux filles qui la fusillaient du regard. Apperemment elles ne l'avaient pas reconnu. « Ouf ! » Pensa t-elle.Ils marchèrent en direction de la gare, y entrairent et prirent des billets. Ils montèrent dans le RER qui étaient bondé. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir à côté. Cinderella grimaça en voillant deux places opposée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule place où se trouvait une fille. Cinderella se tourna vers Bill et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« Ou veux-tu t'asseoir ? » Il la regarda, elle avait l'air gênée. Il sourit, l'a prit par la main et s'assit sur le siège le seul siège libre, en l'entrainant. Elle tomba sur ces genoux.

« C'ets mieux que d'être debout » souffla t-il au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille. Elle afficha un large sourire et se tourna vers la fille à côté d'elle. Celle-ci lui lança un air glacial. « Je sais, je sais, il est beau et tu pensais pouvoir te l'approprier » pensa t-elle en détournant la tête. Le RER s'arrêta à plusieurs endroit et ils descendirent enfin, à un arrêt dans qui les avaient menés à paris. Cinderella regarda dans son porte-feuille et soupira.Elle pouvait payer le taxis, mais pas pour eux deux. Bill la regarda et referma le porte-feuille de la jeune fille et lui soufflant à l'oreille :

« Pas grave, on va marcher. » Il sourit de nouveau et elle acquiessa. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, une foule comprenant tout âge se dirigait vers le même endroit. Intrigué, Bill prit la main de la jeune fille pour la conduire là-bas. Ils déboulèrent en plein dans une fête forraine. Le visage de Bill s'illumina.

« Une fête forraine… » Souffla t-il. Cinderella le regarda. On aurait dit un enfant émerveillé par tous ces manèges, ces stands. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et elle dit sans s'en rendre compte :

« Tu veux y aller ? » Cette phrase était sortie toute seule, et elle 'en étonna. Il la regarda avec insistance avant de lancer :

« Oui ! »

* * *

Voilà ! Fin de ce chapitre ! Héhé... Ui ui, je sais, je suis sadique, je m'arrête toujours dans des moments intéressant. Mais c'ets pour que ça vous incite à lire la suite! (Qui arrivera très vite, promis!) 

J'espère qu'il vous a plût

Et je m'excuse encore pour le retard que j'ai mis…

En faites, pour tout vous dire, certains reviews m'ont blessés et je n'avais pas envie de continuer une fic aussi… « nulle » …

Donc voilà le chapitre 8 est fini!


	9. La fête forraine

**Auteur :** Citrouille-chan

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Cinderella (dommage, j'avoue -- lol )

**Titre :** Mon plus beau rêve

Réponse reviews :

jinsei-kaze: Voilà, voilà! Je continue cette fic avec le chapitre... J'ai bien l'intention de la continuer, et merci pour tes reviews, cela me donne encore plus envie de continuer ma fic! merci beaucoup pour ton review!

'Lisbeth: Je suis heureuse que tu sois tombée sur ma fic et qu'elle te plaise. Ton review m'a fait très plaisir! Merci beaucoup et voivi le chapitre 9!

**Chapitre 9 :** La fête forraine

* * *

Dans le rêve:

Les yeux de Bill se mirent à briller. « Allez dans une fête forraine lui fait tant plaisir que ça ? » se demanda t-elle. Il l'a prit par la main et la tira en avant. Il pointait du doigt tous les stands, comme un enfant qui découvrait un endroit magnifique.

« Là ! Cette attraction-là ! Je veux la faire ! » Hurla-t-il en pointant le manège du doigt. Cinderella devint pâle. « Oh non ! Une attraction à forte sensation... » Soupira t-elle. Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Trop pressé, il se faufila dans la queue et tout exciter, il regardait le manège en pleine action.

« Tu... Tu n'as jamais été à une fête forraine ? Tu... Parais si heureux... » Demanda t-elle dans le brouhaha incessant de la foule et des manèges. Bill se tourna vers elle.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion d'y aller depuis quelque temps... » Souffla t-il à son oreille. « Mais oui ! Quelle idiote je suis ! Maintenant qu'il est célèbre, comment aurait-il le temps d'y aller ! Et même s'il pouvait, les fans le reconnaîtraient sûrement ! » Pensa t-elle. Cinderella regarda autour d'elle si personne ne regardait Bill et vit des filles qui le regardaient, souriant béatemment. La jeune fille grogna une parole que Bill ne comprit pas, mais il se tourna vers les filles en question. Cinderella affichait un air bougon. Il sourit et la prit par la taille. Les filles restèrent bouche-bée et s'en allèrent, horrifiées par la vue de ce « couple ». Bill relacha son étreinte et éclata de rire.

« Haha ! Tu as vu leur tête ! C'étais trop marrant ! Nan ? » Lança t-il. Cinderella esquissa un sourire forcé. « Alors ce n'étais que ça ? En même temps, que croyait-elle ! Bill, le chanteur de Tokio Hotel ; acclamé par des millier de fans... Lui tomber amoureux d'une jeune française ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je rêve trop moi ! » Pensa t-elle.

« Ha ! c'est à nous ! » Dit le jeune homme, tout excité en s'installant dans le manège. Cinderella écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les manèges à sentation forte, c'est qu'elle avait peur ! Elle déglutit avant de s'installer à côté de Bill, qui déjà près, racontait le déroulement de l'attraction. Elle s'assit sur le siège et baissa la barrière de sécurité sur elle. Le manège monta avant de tournoyer à grande vitesse. Horrifiée, Cinderella se cramponna à Bill, qui, les bras en l'air, hurlait tout comme les autres passagés. Elle enfouit sa tête entre le bras de Bill et le dossier et ferma les yeux. L'attraction finit, Cinderella ne lâcha pas prise.

« Eh ! Lança le jeune homme. C'est fini ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » La jeune fille tremblait et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Je n'aime pas... Je n'aime pas ça... J'ai eu peur ! » Dit-elle en s'effondrant. Les passants les regardairent, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Bill releva la jeune fille et l'accompagna jusqu'à un banc.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu n'aimais pas ça ? » Demanda t-il en se penchant sur elle. Cinderella sécha ces larmes et s'en voulut d'avoir réagit ainsi.

« Je... Commença t-elle. Tu avais l'air si heureux de faire cette attraction ! » Bégaya t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Le jeune homme la dévisagea un bon moment avant de se lever et déclara :

« Je vais te chercher à boire ! » Tout en s'en allant vers un distributeur. La jeune fille sourit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un autre manège moins « dangereux » en bougeant, elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle glissa sa main et en sortit son porte-feuille. Elle fixa quelques secondes avant de se rappeler.

« Mais il n'a pas d'argent ! » Hurla t-elle. Elle le chercha des yeux, mais impossible de le voir dans cette foule. Il n'aurait pas dû se séparer ! Elle monta sur le banc et chercha des yeux, le jeune homme.

Bill s'avançait vers un distributeur. Il regarda les choix qui s'y trouvaient avant d'opter pour un CocaCola. C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas d'argent ! Il chercha désespérément dans les poches de son pantalon, en vain. Une des deux jeunes filles aperçue dans la queue s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour ! Lança t-elle en s'appuyant contre la machine. Il ne répondit pas à sa salutation et fit mine de chercher une pièce de monnaie. Tu veux quoi ? » demanda t-elle en plongeant ces yeux dans les siens. Il n'y prêta pas attention et montra la cannette de coca. Elle se mit à rire.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? » Demanda t-elle en affichant un large sourire, découvrant une dentition impécable. Bill fit la moue. Elle lui souriait tout en mettant une pièce dans le distributeur et en appuyant sur la touche pour faire tomber la cannette de coca. Elle l'a prit et lui tendit. Il hésita avant de la prendre, la salua de la main et parti en courant. « Bizzare ce garçon... » Pensa t-elle tout en le regardant partir.

Cinderella cherchait Bill des yeux sans aucun résultat. Elle décida de partir à sa recherche. Elle mit du temps avant de tomber sur un distributeur ou la jeune fille de la file d'attente était. Cinderella voulut faire demie-tour quand celle-ci l'appela.

« Eh toi là ! Hurla la jeune fille pour se faire entendre par delà la foule. Ton copain vient de partir par là ! » Elle lui montra la direction opposé que venait d'emprunter Bill. Cinderella resta sur ces gardes, sentant le piège, mais se résigna, car elle devait de toute façon le retrouver. Elle emprunta le chemin que la jeune fille venait de lui montrer, soufflant un « merci » qu'elle n'entendit à peine. Lorsque Cinderella se mêla à la foule et que la jeune fille ne le voyait plus, elle dit entre ces dents :

« Et maintenant, le beau mec est à moi ! » Et elle partit dans la direction emprunter par Bill quelques minutes plus tôt.

Bill arriva enfin près du banc que venait de délaisser Cinderella quelques minutes plus tôt. Il grogna entre ces dents et la chercha du regard sans aucun résultat. Il se mordit la lèvre et voulut partir à sa recherche quand il entendit une voix assez familière dans son dos.

« Alors ? Tout seul ? T'as petite amie t'as laissé tomber ? Elle ne te méritait pas ! Lança la jeune fille du distributeur, affichant un large sourire. Moi aussi mon copain m'a laissé ! ça te dirait qu'on aille faire les attractions ensemble ? » Bill ne répondit pas et se retourna. Elle s'accrocha à son bras en relançant la conversation.

« Moi je m'appelle Sabrina ! Et toi ? » La jeune fille se colla encore plus à Bill qui essayait de se détacher de l'emprise de celle-ci. Il bougona et pointa sa gorge en signe d'incompétence. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« T'es muet ou quoi ? » Lança t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il soupira et elle s'excusa. « Si je parle, se sera en allemand et là, je me ferais prendre. Et si comme pour Cinderella, elle comprend mes paroles, j'aurai toujours l'accent allemand. Mieux vaut-il pour moi que je joue au muet... » pensa t-il en faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. La jeune fille sourit et l'entraîna vers un manège, contre le gré de Bill.

Cinderella marchait d'un pas pressé, lançant des regards à droite et à gauche pour essayer de retrouver Bill. La foule la bousculait et elle començait à se sentir mal. Elle s'arrêta un instant et se retira de la foule pour respirer. Lorsqu'elle récupéra, elle se remit à la recherche de Bill en vain. Au bout d'une heure, elle s'énerva et piétina d'impatience. A côté d'elle, un homme criait dans un micro pour appater les clients. C'est là que lui vint une idée. Elle se fofila entre les personnes qui se massait autour de l'homme et s'empara du micro.

Bill était trainé de force par Sabrina vers un manège quand soudain, il entendit une voix.

« Macky ! Je suis à un stand de jeu, près du manège que l'on a fait tout à l'heure ! je t'attends !... » Hurla une personne dans le micro, reprit tout de suite par le commentateur qui lança des injures en reprenant ce qui lui appartenait. Bill se détacha de la jeune fille, baissa la tête et parti en courant à l'endroit d'où venait l'appel. Elle le regarda partir avant d'hurler :

"Espèce d'imbécile!" Elle devint rouge et tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit Cinderella qui l'attendait, les bras croisés et qui avait l'air très énervée. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme, elle détacha ses bras et un sourire illumina son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« Macky ? Hein ? » Elle pouffa de rire. Et le prit par la main pour l'entrainer vers un stand de tir ou elle avait repéré une superbe peluche en l'attendant.

« Bien sur ! Je n'allais pas crier ton nom au micro ! Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose ! Et si je t'avais décris, tout le monde se serait retourner vers toi et puis il fallait que je fasse une annonce très rapide au micro, il n'allait pas me le laisser indéfiniement... » Bill sourit. Ils s'approchèrent du stand et elle montra la peluche en affichant un large sourire. Il acquiessa. Elle donna de l'argent à l'homme qui tenait le stand et il tendit une carabine à Bill. Celui-ci posa la cannette de coca sur la table. Cinderella regarda la cannette, intérogative. Il l'a reprit et lui tendit. Elle sourit et l'ouvrit.

« Je ne te demande pas comment tu l'as eu alors que tu n'avais pas d'argent » Lança t-elle avant d'engloutir deux ou trois gorgées. Il rougit et se concentra avant de viser. Un ballon de toucher. L'homme du stand regardait Bill enchaîner les victoires sur les ballons, tirant une grise mine. Il dévoila les lots auquel le jeune homme avait droit. Bill hésita avant de se tourner vers Cinderella qui fixait une peluche. En sentant le regard de Bill sur elle, elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Alors les tourteraux ! Vous avez fait votre choix ? » demanda l'homme agacé. Pour toute réponse, Bill et Cinderella rougirent. Puis le jeune homme indiqua une peluche que l'homme lui tendit. Bill l'a prit et l'offrit à Cinderella qui le remercia. Elle serra la peluche contre elle et Bill lui sourit. Il firent un autre stand, où Cinderella participa aussi, aider par Bill qui lui expliquait au creux de l'oreille, pour que personne ne l'entende, comment faire pour réussir les tirs. Elle gagna elle aussi quelques lots dont une peluche qu'elle offrit à son tour au jeune homme. Ils continurent ainsi les stands, s'offrant les lots qu'ils gagnaient.

(Dans la réalité) A l'hôtel :

« Bill ! Bill ! Mais répond ! Bill ! Réveille toi ! » Hurlait Tom en secouant son frère. Mais Bill ne réagit pas. Son visage était blanc, sans aucune émotion. Tom se tourna vers Georg.

« Va chercher le manager ! » Hurla t-il à nouveau. Georg s'executa. Tom se retourna à nouveau vers son frère. Il le dévisagea tristement ainsi, un long moment. « Bill, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive... Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas ? » pensa t-il. Quelques minutes après que Georg soit parti, il revint avec le manager qui s'affolait. Il essaya à son tour de réveiller Bill mais en vain.

A la maison :

« Cinderella ! Cinderella ! » lança la mère de la jeune fille en la secouant. Mais sa fille restait impassible, son visage était pâle. Son père s'impatientait et décida de l'enmener à l'hôpital. Il l'a souleva et descendit les escaliers. Il sortit de la maison et l'installa dans la voiture. La mère de Cinderella les suivit, demandant à les accompagner. Le père acquiessa. Ils démarèrent et partir en direction de l'hôpital qui se trouvait dans la ville d'à côté.

A l'hôtel :

Le manager avait appelé un médecin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, celui-ci arriva. Il osculta Bill pendant un long moment. Tom engoissait. Tous attendaient le diagnostic du médein, espérant une réponse favorable. Sûrement allait-il se réveiller ! Mais la vie peut parfois cacher des choses. Le docteur sortit enfin de la chambre, la mine grise.

« Il faut l'enmener à l'hôpital immédiatement ! » ordonna le médecin. Le manager attrapa son porable dans sa poche et composa un numéro. 10 minutes plus tard, une ambulance s'arrêta en bas de l'hôtel. Les ambulancier montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Bill et le descendirent précosieusement jusqu'à l'ambulance. Tom les suivis. Les ambulanciers refusèrent.

« Je suis son frère ! Je veux rester avec lui ! » Hurla t-il au bord des larmes. Les ambulanciers comprirent et le laissèrent monter dans l'ambulance, ainsi que le manager. Pendant tout le trajet Tom tenu la main de son frère, l'observant, en espérant voir une réaction de sa part mais en vain.

A l'hopital :

Le père de Cinderella sortit de la voiture et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Ils accourèrent jusqu'aux urgences et attendirent un moment avant d'être reçu par un médecin. Celui-ci osculta la jeune fille. Le pèr et la mère de la jeune fille regardait celle-ci, inquiet, attendant le diagnostic du médecin.

En bas de l'hôpital :

L'ambulance s'arrêta en bas de l'hôpital. Une civière et des infirmières se dépèchèrent d'aider les ambulanciers. Ils descendirent le jeune homme de l'ambulance et entrèrent dans l'hôpital. Ils conduirent Bill jusqu'à un bloc opératoire ou un médecin arriva. Il osculta de nouveau le jeune homme avant d'affirmer sondiagnostic.

A l'hôpital ou se trouvait Cinderella :

Le médecin alla voir les parents de la jeune fille. Il annonça son diagnostic.

Le diagnostic dans les deux hopitaux :

« Il/Elle est tombé/e dans un profond coma... »  
Fin du chapitre 9 ! Dans le rêve:

Les yeux de Bill se mirent à briller. « Allez dans une fête forraine lui fait tant plaisir que ça ? » se demanda t-elle. Il l'a prit par la main et la tira en avant. Il pointait du doigt tous les stands, comme un enfant qui découvrait un endroit magnifique.

« Là ! Cette attraction-là ! Je veux la faire ! » Hurla-t-il en le manège pointant du doigt. Cinderella devint pâle. « Oh non ! Une attraction à forte sensation... » Soupira t-elle. Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Trop pressé, il se fofila dans la queue et tout exciter, il regardait le manège en plain action.

« Tu... Tu n'as jamais été à une fête forraine ? Tu... Parais si heureux... » Demanda t-elle dans le brouhaha incessant de la foule et des manèges. Bill se tourna vers elle.

« Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion dit y aller depuis quelque temps... » Souffla t-il à son oreille. « Mais oui ! Quelle idiote je suis ! Maintenant qu'il est célèbre, comment aurait-il le temps d'y aller ! Et même s'il pouvait, les fans le reconnaîtrais surement ! » Pensa t-elle. Cinderella regarda autour d'elle si personne ne regardait Bill et vit des filles qui le regardait, souriant béatement. La jeune fille grogna une parole que Bill ne comprit pas, mais il se tourna vers les filles en question. Cinderella affichait un air bougon. Il sourit et la prit par la taille. Les filles restèrent bouche-bée et s'en allèrent, horrifié par la vue de ce « couple ». Bill relacha son étreinte et éclata de rire.

« Haha ! Tu as vu leur tête ! C'étais trop marrant ! Nan ? » Lança t-il. Cinderellaesquissa un sourire. « Alors ce n'étais que ça ? En même temps, que croyait-elle ! Bill, le chanteur de Tokio Hotel ; acclamé par des millier de fans tombe amoureux d'une jeune française ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je rêve trop moi ! » Pensa t-elle.

« Ha ! c'est à nous ! » Dit le jeune homme, tout excité en s'installant dans le manège. Cinderella écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'ets pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les manège à sentation forte, c'ets qu'elle avait peur ! Elle déglutit avant de s'installer à côté de Bill, qui déjà près, racontait le déroulement de l'attraction. Elle s'assit sur le siège et baissa la barrière de sécurité sur elle. Le manège monta avant de tournoyer à grande vitesse. Horrifié, Cinderella se cramponna à Bill, qui, les bras en l'air, hurlait tout comme les autres passagés. Elle enfouit sa tête entre le bras de Bill et le dossier et ferma les yeux. L'attraction finit, Cinderella ne lâcha pas prise.

« Eh ! Lança le jeune homme. C'est fini ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » La jeune fille tremblait et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Je n'aime pas... Je n'aime pas ça... J'ai eu peur ! » Dit-elle en s'effondrant. Les passants les regardairent, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Bill releva la jeune fille et l'accompagna jusqu'à un banc.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu n'aimais pas ça ? » Demanda t-il en se penchant sur elle. Cinderella sécha ces larmes et s'en voulut.

« Je... Commença t-elle. Tu avais l'air si heureux de faire cette attraction ! » Bégaya t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Le jeune homme la dévisagea un bon moment avant de se lever et déclara :

« Je vais te chercher à boire ! » Tout en s'en allant vers un distributeur. La jeune fille sourit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un autre manège moins « dangereux » en bougeant, elle sentit quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle glissa sa main et en sortit son porte-feuille. Elle fixa quelques secondes avant de se rappeler.

« Mais il n'a pas d'argent ! » Hurla t-elle. Elle le charcha des yeux, mais impossible de le voir dans cette foule. Il n'aurait pas dû se séparer ! Elle monta sur le banc et chercha dans la foule, le jeune homme.

Bill s'avançait vers un distributeur. Il regarda les choix qui s'y trouvait avant d'opter pour un Coca-cola. C'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas d'argent ! Il charcha désespérément dans les poches de son pantalon en vain. Une des deux jeunes aperçu dans la queue s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour ! Lança t-elle en s'appuyant contre la machine. Il ne répondit pas à sa salutation et fit mine de chercher une pièce de monnaie. Tu veux quoi ? » demanda t-elle en plongeant ces yeux dans les siens. Il n'y prêta pas attention et montra la cannette de coca. Elle se mit à rire.

« T'as perdu ta langue ? » Demanda t-elle en affichant un large sourire, découvrant une dentition impécable. Bill fit la moue. Elle lui souriait tout en mettant une pièce dans le distributeur et en appuyant sur la touche pour faire tomber la cannette de coca. Elle l'a prit et lui tendit. Il hésita avant de la prendre, la salua de la main et parti en courant. « Bizzare ce garçon... » Pensa t-elle tout en le regardant partir.

Cinderella cherchait Bill des yeux sans aucun résultat. Elle décida de partir à sa recherche. Elle mit du temps avant de tomber sur un distributeur ou la jeune fille de la file d'attente était. Cinderella voulut faire demie-tour quand celle-ci l'appela.

« Eh toi là ! Hurla la jeune fille pour se faire entendre par delà la foule. Ton copain vient de partir par là ! » Elle lui montra la direction opposé que venait d'emprunter Bill. Cinderella resta sur ces gardes, sentant le piège, mais se résigna, car elle devait de toute façon le retrouver. Elle emprunta le chemin que la jeune fille venait de lui montrer, soufflant un « merci » qu'elle n'entendit à peine. Lorsque Cinderella se mêla à la foule et que la jeune fille ne le voyait plus, elle dit entre ces dents :

« Et maintenant, le beau mec est à moi ! » Et elle partit dans la direction emprunter par Bill quelques minutes plus tôt.

Bill arriva enfin près du banc que venait de délaisser Cinderella quelques minutes plus tôt. Il grogna entre ces dents et la chercha du regard sans aucun résultat. Il se mordit la lèvre et voulut partir à sa recherche quand il entendit une voix assez familière dans son dos.

« Alors ? Tou seul ? T'as petite amie t'as laissé tomber ? Elle ne te méritait pas ! Lança la jeune fille du distributeur, affichant un large sourire. Moi aussi mon copain m'a laissé ! ça te dirait qu'on aille faire les attractions ensemble ? » Bill ne répondit pas et se retourna. Elle s'accrocha à son bras en relançant la conversation.

« Moi je m'appelle Sabrina ! Et toi ? » La jeune fille se colla encore plus à Bill qui essayait de se détacher de l'emprise de celle-ci. Il bougona et pointa sa gorge en signe d'incompétence. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« T'es muet ou quoi ? » Lança t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il soupira et elle s'excusa. « Si je parle, se sera en allemand et là, je me ferais prendre. Et si comme pour Cinderella, elle comprend mes paroles, j'aurai toujours l'accent allemand. Mieux vaut-il pour moi que je joue au muet... » pensa t-il en faisant mine de chercher quelqu'un dans la foule. La jeune fille sourit et l'entraîna vers un manège, contre le gré de Bill.

Cinderella marchait d'un pas pressé, lançant des regards à droite et à gauche pour essayer de retrouver Bill. La foule la bousculait et elle començait à se sentir mal. Elle s'arrêta un instant et se retira de la foule pour respirer. Lorsqu'elle récupéra, elle se remit à la recherche de Bill en vain. Au bout d'une heure, elle s'énerva et piétina d'impatience. A côté d'elle, un homme criait dans un micro pour appater les clients. C'est à que lui vint une idée. Elle se fofila entre les personnes qui se massait autour de l'homme et s'empara du micro.

Bill était trainé de force par Sabrina vers un manège quand soudain, il entendit une voix.

« Macky ! Je suis à un stand de jeu, près du manège que l'on a fait tout à l'heure ! je t'attends !... » Hurla une personne dans le micro, reprit tout de suite par le commentateur qui lança des injures en reprenant ce qui lui appartenait. Bill se détacha de la jeune fille, baissa la tête et parti en courant à l'endroit d'où venait l'appel. Elle regarda partir avant d'hurler:

"Espèce d'imbécile!" Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit Cinderella qui l'attendait, les bras croisés et qui avait l'air très énervée. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme, elle détacha ses bras et un sourire illumina son visage. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« Macky ? Hein ? » Elle pouffa de rire. Et le prit par la main pour l'entrainer vers un stand de tire ou elle avait repéré une superbe peluche en l'attendant.

« Bien sur ! Je n'allais pas crier ton nom au micro ! Il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose ! Et si je t'avais décris, tout le monde se serait retourner vers toi et puis il fallait que je face une annonce très rapide au micro, il n'allait pas me le laisser indéfiniement... » Bill sourit. Il s'approchèrent du stand et montra la peluche en affichant un large sourire. Il acquiessa. Elle donna de l'argent à l'homme qui tenait le stand et il tendit une carabine à Bill. Celui-ci posa la cannette de coca sur la table. Cinderella regarda la cannette, intérogative. Il l'a reprit et lui tendit. Elle sourit, l'ouvrit.

« Je ne te demande pas comment tu l'as eu alors que tu n'avais pas d'argent » Lança t-elle avant d'engloutir deux ou trois gorgées. Il rougit et se concentra avant de viser. Un ballon de toucher. L'homme du stand regardait Bill enchaîner les victoires sur les ballons, tirant une grise mine. Il dévoila les lots auquel le jeune homme avait droit. Il hésita avant de se tourner vers Cinderella qui fixait une peluche. En sentant le regard de Bill sur elle, elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Alors les tourteraux ! Vous avez fait votre choix ? » demanda l'homme agacé. Pour toute réponse, Bill et Cinderella rougirent. Puis le jeune homme indiqua une peluche que l'homme lui tendit. Bill l'a prit et l'offrit à Cinderella qui le remercia. Elle serra la peluche contre elle et Bill lui sourit. Il firent un autre stand, où Cinderella participa aussi, aider par Bill qui lui expliquait au creux de l'oreille, pour que personne ne l'entende, comment faire pour réussir les tirs. Elle gagna elle aussi quelques lots dont une peluche qu'elle offrit à son tour au jeune homme. Ils continurent ainsi les stands, s'offrent les lots qu'ils gagnaient.

A l'hôtel :

« Bill ! Bill ! Mais répond ! Bill ! Réveille toi ! » Hurlait Tom en secouant son frère. Mais Bill ne réagit pas. Son visage était blanc, sans aucune émotion. Tom se tourna vers Georg.

« Va chercher le manager ! » Hurla t-il à nouveau. Georg s'executa. Tom se retourna à nouveau vers son frère. Il le dévisagea tristement ainsi, un long moment. « Bill, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive... Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas ? » pensa t-il. Quelques minutes après que Georg soit parti, il revint avec le manager qui s'affolait. Il essaya à son tour de réveiller Bill mais en vain.

A la maison :

« Cinderella ! cinderella ! » lança la mère de la jeune fille en la secouant. Mais sa fille restait impassible, son visage était pâle. Son père s'impatientait et décida de l'enmener à 'lhôpital. Il l'a souleva et descendit les escaliers. Il sortit de la maison et l'installa dans la voiture. La mère de Cinderella les suivit, demandant à les accompagner. Le père acquiessa. Ils démarèrent et partir en direction de l'hôpital qui se trouvait dans la ville d'à côté.

A l'hôtel :

Le manager avait appelé un médecin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, celui-ci arriva. Il osculta Bill pendant un long moment. Tom engoissait. Tous attendaient le diagnostic du médein, espérant une réponse favorable. Sûrement allait-il se réveiller ! Mais la vie peut parfois cacher des choses. Le docteur sortit enfin de la chambre, la mine grise.

« Il faut l'enmener à l'hôpital immédiatement ! » ordonna le médecin. Le manager attrapa son porable dans sa poche et composa un numéro. 10 minutes plus tard, une ambulance s'arrêta en bas de l'hôtel. Les ambulancier montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Bill et le descendirent précosieusement jusqu'à l'ambulance. Tom les suivis. Les ambulanciers refusèrent.

« Je suis son frère ! Je veux rester avec lui ! » Hurla t-il au bord des larmes. Les ambulanciers comprirent et le laissèrent monter dans l'ambulance, ainsi que le manager. Pendant tout le trajet Tom tenu la main de son frère, l'observant, en espérant voir une réaction de sa part mais en vain.

A l'hopital :

Le père de Cinderella sortit de la voiture et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Ils accourèrent jusqu'aux urgences et attendirent un moment avant d'être reçu par un médecin. Celui-ci osculta la jeune fille. Le pèr et la mère de la jeune fille regardait celle-ci, inquiet, attendant le diagnostic du médecin.

En bas de l'hôpital :

L'ambulance s'arrêta en bas de l'hôpital. Une civière et des infirmières se dépèchèrent d'aider les ambulanciers. Ils descendirent le jeune homme de l'ambulance et entrèrent dans l'hôpital. Ils conduirent Bill jusqu'à un bloc opératoire ou un médecin arriva. Il osculta de nouveau le jeune homme avant d'affirmer sondiagnostic.

A l'hôpital ou se trouvait Cinderella :

Le médecin alla voir les parents de la jeune fille. Il annonça son diagnostic.

Le diagnostic dans les deux hopitaux :

« Il/Elle est tombé/e dans un profond coma... »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 9 ! 

Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui lisent cette fanfiction, et qui la suivront jusqu'au bout! (nan nan, il va tout de même rester encore pas mal de chapitre avant que l'on arrive à la fin... Du moins, je le pense...)

review review review... laissez moi des reviews... (voix sortant de nulle part... XD )


End file.
